


What I Saw In You (rewrite)

by StoryTeller419



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller419/pseuds/StoryTeller419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Vivi is almost 18, and according to ancient law she must have a suitor by her 18th birthday.What happens when a carefree princess named Nami is chosen be her suitor. Will these two very different princess get along and unite their kingdoms or will they end up killing each other instead. FIND OUT IN....WHAT I SAW IN YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's StoryTeller419☺. So a few things before you read 1.) This IS A REWRITE. 2.) The characters in the story are from the 2yr time skip. 3.) I'm working on this fanfic as well as my other one, so forgive me if I take to long to up load the next chapter. And with that said enjoy the story 

In a time not too long ago, there were two kingdoms. One of these kingdom was called Alabasta, and there lived a princess named Vivi. Who grew into a beautiful, brave, wise and kindhearted young lady, but yet... she was a little naive and yet to learn about the world outside of her kingdom. In the other kingdom called Cocoyasi; there lived a princess named Nami. She also grew into beauty, wisdom and kindness, as well as charm. However Nami had a few faults of her own. She was very mischievous and even though she had the title of princess, she didn't really know how to act like one. And as fate would have it, these two very different princess would join their kingdoms.

" Vivi! Princess Vivi, where are you!" Igaram cried. "Your father is about to address the kingdom, we can't be late!" Igaram ran all around the palace looking for Vivi. 

"Where could she have gone?" he said, stopping for a moment.

Meanwhile while on of the palace, a blue haired princess and her duck, were sitting and enjoy the view.

" The view of Alubarna is always beautiful from the rooftops." Vivi said smiling. "Right Carue?" 

" QQUAAW!" he cheerful responded.

Looking down from the rooftops of the palace. Vivi and Carue saw people crowding the streets of Alubarna. Some of them were buying groceries or other items, men working, children running around chasing one another, and others were just walking around.

To most people this may have looked like an ordinary city. But to Vivi it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"The people of our kingdom always are fascinating to watch. Always so busy, yet so carefree. Always trying their best to provide for themselves and their families, helping eachother out, and having a good time. They're so different from you and I, Carue." she paused. "We all are trying to flourish in the harsh desert we call home."  
Hearing a rowdy noise in the crowd below, Vivi spotted a bunch of travelers.

"Traveler's... always coming and going. I wondered what its like outside of Alabasta ?" she wonders, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"QQUAAW ?" Carue quacked, looking up at Vivi with a worried expression.

" Dont get me wrong Carue. I love our being here, with you, father, Igram and everyone." She reassured him.  
"But I can't help but wonder...What's out there beyond the sand and What kind of adventure awaits me ?" sighing she continued to look at Alubarna bustling streets. When suddenly, Igaram pops up out of nowhere and screams.   
"PRINCESS VIVI!"

"AAAHHH !" Vivi screams, swinging her fist at Igaram. Stumbling back after Vivi's killer punch.

"IGARAM?!" Vivi shouted in surprise. Rushing over to see how he was doing. "What are you doing up here and are you ok ?

" Princess Vivi, there you are! I was looking all over for you!" Igaram spoke softly despite his broken nose.  
"I see Pell and Chacka have taught you well in self defense." he groaned, while holding his nose.

"Sorry Igaram. You scared me." she said with a guilty look.

"Its alright Vivi, but for now we have to hurry. Your father is about to speak!" he said, dusking himself off.  
" OH NO, I ALMOST FORGOT ! C'MON CARUE!" She said sprinting of into the palace.

"QQUAAW!" Carue quacked, before running after Vivi.

"Wait! Princess Vivi, Carue !" Igaram said chasing after them.

After reaching the balcony, Vivi, Carue and Igaram were out of breath. However the trio soon realized that the king wasn't there yet. 

" Where's my father ?" Vivi asked. 

"I'm right here" said King Cobra walking up to them.   
King Cobra wore his usual royal clothes as well as his signature kind smile.

" Sorry Everyone, I overslept." he declared with a sheepish smile spread across his face.  
Igaram and Carue fell due to the king's idiotic mistake; Vivi just shook her head at her father.   
"Well then, now that we're all here, let's start." He said with a smile. 

Nodding, everyone got into their positions, and soon the balcony curtain opened.


	2. The festival begins

As the curtains opened, millions of people from all over Alubarna, clapped and rejoice at the sight of the royal family. The king spoke " Hello my faithful subjects and welcome back, mighty warriors. Today is a day of celebration. On this day, we celebrate the prosperity of our kingdom, and our heroes returning from the war. On this day let us all be thankful for things we cherish and hold dear." he said, while holding daughter's hand. "Let us also not forget the great sacrifices that people have made to build and to keep this country alive."he paused taking a moment silence and so did everyone.

"Now! Let the celebration begin!" King Cobra shouted. The crowd shouted in excitement the festival had begun. 

Later that evening, the festival was in full swing. The streets filled with people dancing, drinking and eating ; children ran through the streets with candy and fireworks. Excitement and fun filled the streets of Alubarna.

Up in the palace, Vivi stared at her people's faces filled with joy. Then she had seen a familiar face, it was Kohza. Her face lit up with joy, as she headef downstairs. " Where are you going in such a hurry?" a voice said behind her. "Ooh, hi dad. " Vivi said nervously. 

"Well... umm."  
" Vivi. " he said tapping his foot.  
" I was... um just going to the festival."  
King Cobra smiled at his daughter "She's is growing up so fast" he thought.  
"Take Carue with you." Vivi smiled and hugged her father.  
"Make sure your back before sunset, so you can get ready to meet your suitors.  
"I will." she said, her smile turned to a frown. 

"I know you hate it Vivi, but it's an ancient law we must follow. Vivi still had a sad look on her face.  
"Vivi if you don't like any of the suitor, then how about we look into that law and see if there something we can do about it." he said with a grin.  
"Thanks dad." Vivi smile and hugged her father again.  
"Come on Carue. Let's go to the festival." Vivi cheered.  
" QQUAAW!" Carue responded excitedly.  
...  
Somewhere in the Alabasta desert...

"NAMI! ARE WE ALMOST THERE?!" a straw hat boy complianted. " No Luffy! she said rubbing her temples. "It's gonna take us awhile to get there !" the orange haired girl screamed.  
" But I'm hungry! Can't we stop for some lunch!  
"NO! We just ate twenty minutes ago!"  
Luffy groaned.  
"We are on a tight schedule, we have to keep going, if we want to make it to Alubarna before sunset."  
" " Nami is so cute when she's bossy." the blonde chef behind them gushed.  
" Idiot cook." a green haired swordsman grunted.  
"What you say moss head!"  
"You heard me you idiot cook!"  
"Zoro, Sanji. Stop it." A pale woman said stepping in between them."Besides Nami's right, we have to get there before dark, otherwise we'll lost in the desert at night."  
"Yes, Robin my dear!" said a love struck Sanji.  
"Fine." Zoro regrettable agreed.  
" And Luffy if we make it to Alubarna before sunset you'll get to eat tons of food, King Cobra is having a banquet tonight."  
"Really!" Luffy said with drool coming out of his mouth.  
Robin nodded yes.  
"Yeah! Lets hurry to Alubarna, I can't wait for the food !" cheered Luffy, while running. "C'mon Usopp, Franky. Quit falling behind."  
"Easy for you to say! Your full of energy!" said a frustrated and tired Usopp. "I can't wait to get out of this heat.  
"Me too. Do you think they have Cola there ? Franky panted.  
" Hohoho! I just hope they like my music there." Brook said in his usual happy tone.  
" Robin, maybe the king could let you see some ruins while we're there." said a little blue nose reindeer.  
Robin smiled "And maybe you can learn a few things from the royal physician, Chopper."  
"I hope so!" he said with a cute smile. "Nami are you excited?!"  
"I guess." she said with a shrug. Nami however felt indifferent about the whole thing. On one hand she was chosen to be a suitor to a wealth princess, but on the other hand she didn't know a thing about her.  
As she and her friends traveled to Alubarna, Nami couldn't help but wonder. "I wondered what she like?"


	3. The festivals begins

As Vivi and Carue walked the streets of Alubarna looking for a certain blonde haired soldier, they couldn't help but be swept up in all of fun of the festival. People laughing and singing; people playing games, children running around happily with their friends, soldiers being reunited with their families. It was truly a sight that warmed Vivi's heart. 

" It's good to see everyone, enjoying themselves. I'm glad the war is over." Vivi happily thought.

Vivi had always hated the thought of war and people dying. As a child she used to wish that everyone could get along, so there wouldn't be any more wars or for no one to die in any war. But she would soon realized no matter how hard she wished, that war was inevitable and sadly it would its victims. If she was ever going to take over the throne one day, then she would have to come to terms with that. 

Feeling something cool tap her face she flinched. "Gaahh!" she jumped. 

Looking beside her to see the only person who would dare do that to her. 

"Pell!" she turned sideways to see her chuckling bodyguard. "That not funny !"

"I'm sorry princess. " Pell said with a warm smile across his face and a cool drink in his hand. " But it never ceases to amuse me. I remember when I used to do that to you when you were a child."

"I'm not a child anymore." Vivi crossed her arms with a pout. 

"Your childish pout proves otherwise princess." he grinned. 

"PELL!!"

"HAHAHA! Okay okay, Im sorry for making fun of you. So what are you and Carue doing out of the palace?"

"Oohh...umm... we were just... um" she stuttered. She couldn't tell Pell that she was looking for Kohaza. If she did, she would never hear the end of his teasing. "W-well we're here for the... festival of course."

"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a small grin.

"Yup. Isn't that right Carue?" 

"QQUAAW!" he nodded in response.

"Oh really so this little trip of yours has nothing to do with a certain soldier?"

"N-no." she lied, while hiding her blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Pell deviously grinned.

"W-well you see the sun is hot and umm..." feeling a little embarrassed and beaten, Vivi admitted defeat.

" Is it really that obvious." Gingerly rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes. Besides you blushing at the mere mention of him doesn't help." Pell pointed at Vivi face. Whose face was now extremely red. 

"QQUAAW!" Carue nodded in agreement. 

"See. Even Carue can tell."

"You're suppose to be on my side Carue!" she yelled.

"Quaaw." The saddened duck quacked, while putting his head down to Vivi's response."

" Don't be mad at Carue." Pell said while petting the duck. "Besides, I heard Kohaza missed you as well.

"Really. You don't say." At this point Vivi's face blushed even more. The she looked down at the ground to hide it.

Pell could only laugh at Vivi antics. " C'mon you two,he's over here." Pell lead Vivi and Carue over to a group of soldiers that had gathered in the center of town.


End file.
